Fases de Luna
by Dryadeh
Summary: La luna tiene tantas fases como estaciones tiene un año. De Otoño a Verano, de novilunio a cuarto menguante, la historia de Luna y Dean. Dean&Luna. Oneshoot. Reto "Estaciones" del Foro Weird Sisters


**_Aviso: _**el fic contiene SPOILERS de DH. Es más, es posible que no se comprenda muy bien sin haber leído el libro, porque sigue su línea temporal y se apoya en sus acontencimientos.

Respuesta al **Reto Estaciones** del foro Weird Sisters (Link en mi profile para interesada/os). Las palabras en negrita y las estaciones eran requisitos necesarios a cumplir para el reto.

* * *

_**FASES DE LUNA**_

**Otoño**

_(Novilunio)_

Hogwarts

La mano grande y oscura de Dean apretaba con fuerza el panfleto rosado, su corazón retumbando con cada pisada. En el papel arrugado la tinta negra formaba letras arruinadas que rezaban: "_Sangre sucia y los peligros que suponen para una pacífica sociedad sangre limpia_" y faltaba una de las esquinas del papel, que Seamus arrancó sin querer al quitarle el folleto de las manos a Neville. Dean aún recordaba la conmoción que se causó en la sala común de Gryffindor la noche anterior, cuando Neville irrumpió con una carta de su abuela y una papel rosa impreso por el Ministerio de Magia. En medio del caos, Ginny había cogido el papel y lo había leído en voz alta para todos sus compañeros. El panfleto anunciaba la creación de una comisión para el registro de los magos nacidos de muggles, los cuales debían presentarse en el Ministerio para ser debidamente juzgados. Se acusaba a los sangre sucia de haber robado su sangre a auténticos magos, pues al no tener sangre mágica en las venas forzosamente debían de haberla arrebatado. Según ellos, los squibs eran víctimas de estos robos de **magia** por parte de los salvajes hijos de muggles.

Dean no necesitó escuchar la lectura completa para darse cuenta de que había llegado la hora de que dejara Hogwarts. Había sabido que llegaría ese momento desde hacía semanas. Las cosas habían cambiado totalmente desde la muerte de Dumbledore, no sólo en Hogwarts, también fuera. Snape era el director y los Carrow sus nuevos profesores, cuyos métodos de enseñanza distaban mucho de ser ortodoxos. Las cosas para los sangre sucias se habían puesto muy feas y los Carrow los utilizaban como cobayas para enseñar a los demás alumnos maleficios o pociones peligrosas. Dean aún tenía unos cuantos cardenales que lo atestiguaban y las marcas de los grilletes con los que le habían encadenado por responder insolentemente a Alecto Carrow parecían planear quedarse para siempre en sus muñecas. Aunque le pesara, sabía que lo más prudente era dejar la escuela así que, sin dramatismos, se retiró a su habitación y comenzó a preparar las cosas para su partida.

Seamus y Neville tardaron apenas unos minutos en aparecer en la habitación, y la expresión grave de sus rostros indicó a Dean que ya habían imaginado lo que estaba haciendo antes de verle.

-Te vas –afirmó Seamus más que preguntó. Dean asintió sin mirarle a los ojos y siguió guardando cosas a toda velocidad -¿Y cómo vas a escapar de Hogwarts? Todos los pasadizos están sellados y hay mortífagos y dementores en cada salida.

-No lo sé, Seamus –masculló Dean tirando de la correa que cerraba su bolsa y mirando seriamente a su mejor amigo –pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Me obligarán a ir al Ministerio o me enviarán directamente a Azkaban. Eso si no me matan antes.

Seamus hizo un ruido extraño, como si se hubiera tragado algo desagradable, y contrajo el rostro en una mueca de preocupación.

-Intentes lo que intentes –dijo Neville con calma –creo que lo mejor sería que esperaras a que amanezca. Por la noche los mortífagos rondan por todos los pasillos vigilando que no haya alumnos fuera de sus casas.

-Y por el día el colegio está lleno de alumnos –replicó Dean con desazón.

-Sí, pero será fácil confundirte entre ellos.

-Pero aún en el caso de que consiguieras salir del colegio, ¿cómo harías para salir de los terrenos y poder aparecerte? –insistió Seamus –Tío, intentar la fuga es un suicidio. Quédate, tal vez no sea tan terrible, tal vez solamente te expulsen de Hogwarts o algo por el estilo…

-Seamus, si fueran a expulsar a los sangre sucia, lo habrían hecho ya. No se trata de que no nos quieran en el colegio, se trata de que no nos quieren vivos y libres –dijo Dean sin rodeos.

-¡Esperad, esperad! –pidió Neville agitado -¡Tengo una idea! ¡La sala de los Menesteres!

Dean y Seamus lo miraron sin comprender.

-¡Pídele que te cree un pasadizo para salir de Hogwarts sin ser visto! –explicó Neville.

Ninguno de los tres durmió esa noche, sopesando los pros y las contra del plan de Neville, hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que merecía le pena intentarlo. Así, en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol tocaron Hogwarts, Dean, Seamus y Neville salieron sigilosamente de sus dormitorios y atravesaron la desierta sala común. Todos estaban muy callados y serios, y Dean notó que Seamus tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando le abrazó para despedirse. Porque no sabían cuando volverían a verse _o si_ volverían a verse. Neville, con el rostro apenado pero haciendo gala de un temple que Dean nunca había sospechado que tenía, le dio un firme apretón de manos que frenó un poco el nerviosismo de Dean.

-Despedidme del resto –les pidió. Después lanzó un exhaustivo y melancólico vistazo a su sala común, miró a Seamus y Neville, y sin más se dio media vuelta y atravesó el retrato.

Ahora Dean caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos desiertos del colegio. Los mortífagos se habían retirado de su guardia con las primeras luces y el castillo estaba desierto en esos escasos momentos que se extendían entre el fin de las rondas y las primeras clases. Dean andaba a toda velocidad, subiéndose constantemente la correa de su bolsa de viaje por el hombro y haciendo del folleto del ministerio un bulto cada vez más y más pequeño en su mano derecha. Entonces giró un recodo tan rápidamente que no vio la figura pequeña y desgarbada de Luna Lovegood hasta que estuvo encima de ella. Se aferró a sus pequeños hombros para no caer y el leve olor a **alcohol** que desprendía el collar de corchos de Luna le llegó hasta la nariz tranquilizándole extrañamente.

-Hola, Dean –le saludó ella risueña. Estaba completamente despierta, con sus enormes y sorprendidos ojos azules abiertos de par en par y sus inseparables pendientes de rábanos en las orejas. Parecía fuera de lugar en el dictatorial y opresivo ambiente del colegio, como una nota de color en medio de un mar de sombras. Dean nunca la había visto asustada o afectada por la situación en que vivían en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando Amycus Carrow le rompió todos los dedos de la mano izquierda de un golpe como **castigo** por repartir abiertamente ejemplares de "_El Quisquilloso_" en los que su padre pedía ayuda para Harry Potter. Ni aún entonces se quejó, ni siquiera los ojos se le llenaron de **lágrimas**.

-Duele –se limitó a decir como si eso la sorprendiera, después se desmayó.

A pesar de haber compartido reuniones de ED con ella, Dean nunca se había fijado especialmente en Luna Lovegood. No hasta ese día. Antes sus extravagancias le ponían ligeramente incómodo pero ahora Luna le transmitía una extraña paz que le permitía sobrellevar mejor las dificultades y penurias. Verla caminando con su larga melena dorada, los ojos saltones y su collar de corchos al cuello como si estuviera en una excursión campestre en lugar de en un internado tomado por mortífagos le daba serenidad cuando estaba nervioso y valor cuando tenía miedo. Y en ese momento Dean tenía miedo. Para ser concreto estaba acojonado. Si no huía del colegio acabaría en Azkaban con toda probabilidad, y si lograba escapar tampoco tenía ninguna garantía de que fuera a estar a salvo.

-Hola Luna –dijo y la voz le salió tan ronca que carraspeó para aclarársela.

-Vas a fugarte, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella en el mismo tono que le hubiera preguntado si le gustaba la tarta de cereza.

-Sí –respondió él llanamente.

Luna no pronunció palabra, tan sólo le miró con sus enormes ojos llenos de una comprensión tan absoluta que Dean se sintió algo incómodo. De pronto, se puso de puntillas y le abrazó. Dean era bastante alto y Luna más bien pequeña así que apenas le llegó a la altura de los hombros, pero cuando se separó de él le dejó un tenue olor a alcohol, pólvora y a algo dulce, junto con la sensación de que todo iba a ir bien.

-Oh, ahí está Carrow –dijo Luna mirando por encima del hombro de Dean –tiene pinta de haberse tragado un Elzohair. Yo me encargaré de él.

Dean abrió la boca para hablar, pero Luna ya le había dejado atrás y se dirigía hacía Amycus Carrow. Dean la miró con preocupación durante unos instantes, pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar esa oportunidad porque tal vez no tuviera otra. Lo último que escuchó antes de marcharse corriendo a la Sala de los Menesteres fue la voz de Luna hablando alegremente al mortífago.

-El mejor modo de cazar nargles es meterse muérdago en las orejas y la nariz.

**o0o**

Luna sospechaba que no iba a regresar a casa en Navidad para ver el cuerno de Snorkack que su padre le había decía haber encontrado según la última carta que le había escrito. Intuía que no podría pescar pimplies para hacer sopa y que su pobre papá pasaría las Navidades solo. Lo presentía por el modo en que Alecto Carrows la había mirado esa mañana en el comedor, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los delgados labios, como si supiera algo que ella no.

Luna sabía que su padre se estaba arriesgando mucho al manifestarse a favor de Harry en _El Quisquilloso_ así que no le sorprendió que los mortífagos planearan llevársela lejos de él. Por eso no dijo nada a nadie y preparó su baúl como si realmente fuera a regresar a casa por Navidades. Se colocó la varita detrás de la oreja y guardó el galeón trucado que usaba en sus tiempos en el ED dentro de una de las botas que luego se calzó. Hizo el viaje en carruaje hasta el andén acompañada de Ginny, Neville y Seamus sin hablar demasiado, con el creciente presentimiento de que no llegaría a subir al tren. No habló mucho, sino que se dedicó a mirar fijamente a sus amigos como si quisiera aprenderse sus rostros. Sonrió levemente pensando que debía de añadir el retrato de Seamus a la pared de su habitación, junto al resto de sus amigos. Seamus se había portado muy bien con ella ese año, sobre todo desde que le contó que Dean había llegado a la Sala de los Menesteres sin problemas.

-Luna –comenzó Seamus algo incómodo por el escrutinio de su amiga -¿estás bien?

-Sí –asintió ella y les miró con afecto –gracias por ser mis amigos.

Seamus, Ginny y Neville se miraron algo confundidos, pero después sonrieron a Luna con cariño. En los últimos tiempos siempre estaban juntos, especialmente Ginny, Neville y ella, como en una nueva versión del trío dorado. Juntos habían hecho pintadas reivindicativas, se habían rebelado contra Snape y los Carrow y habían intentado robar la espada de Gryffindor del despacho del director. Luna iba a echarles de menos pero no quería ponerles en peligro, por eso no les dijo nada sobre lo que sucedería.

En ese momento el carruaje se frenó y Luna abrió la puerta con un 'crick'. Ni bien posó la bota en la que llevaba ocultó el galeón del ED sobre la gravilla próxima al andén, unas manos rudas y enormes la sujetaron por la cintura.

Todo fue tan rápido que Luna apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear. Mientras el mortífago se la llevaba a toda velocidad, Luna vio, más que escuchó, los gritos desesperados de sus amigos corriendo tras ella. Después sintió un tirón en el estomago y desapareció.

**o0o**

**Invierno**

_(Cuarto creciente)_

Malfoy Manor

Luna se despertó por las leves toses del Señor Ollivander. Era un hombre mayor y la humedad y el polvo del calabozo estaban calando poco a poco en su salud. Además el suelo era irregular, incómodo y estaba lleno de suciedad, y la comida no era demasiado buena. Pero lo que más echaba de menos Luna era sentir el viento en su cara. La celda era muy oscura, apenas entraba luz y mucho menos la brisa invernal.

Sacudiendo levemente los hombros doloridos por la dureza del suelo, Luna se acercó al Señor Ollivander, sentado y encogido en un rincón, sacudiéndose por la tos.

-¿Está usted bien, señor Ollivander? –preguntó con suavidad.

El anciano hombre asintió entre toses, incapaz de hablar. Mirándole con compasión, Luna se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano ajada y huesuda entre las suyas. Estuvo así, inmóvil, sosteniendo la mano de Ollivander, hasta que el anciano fabricante de varitas dejó de toser.

-Gracias, querida –dijo con voz débil. Luna sonrió suavemente. Le gustaba el Señor Ollivander, era amable, sabía mucho de varitas y se interesaba por las criaturas místicas. Era un viejo conocido de su padre así que Luna se había sentido tan reconfortada como triste cuando le encerraron en el calabozo y descubrió que él estaba allí.

Además estaba ese hombre regordete y nervioso que les traía la comida ahora que Draco Malfoy había regresado a Hogwarts. Se llamaba Peter y tenía unos ojos pequeños y brillantes, como los de un ratón. Tres veces al día les llevaba bebida y algo de comer, casi siempre frío o quemado, pero solía quedarse a hablar un rato con ellos. El Señor Ollivander lo miraba con desprecio pero a Luna le daba pena. Parecía más desdichado que ellos a pesar de estar en el lado bueno de los barrotes y cuando la celda había empezado a estar tan fría que el señor Ollivander se pasaba las noches en vela tosiendo y Luna tiritando, les había traído una manta vieja y polvorienta pero bastante gruesa.

Por lo demás, las cosas en el calabozo estaban tremendamente calmadas y aburridas. En Navidades, cuando era Draco Malfoy el que se encargaba de ellos, Luna le preguntaba cosas sobre su padre y el mundo exterior que el muchacho respondía a regañadientes entre murmullos.

-El vejestorio de tu padre está bien –le decía de mala gana, como si sólo respondiera para librarse de las insistentes preguntas de Luna. Sólo que ella nunca insistía, nunca era necesario. Después él regresó al colegio y a Luna y al Señor Ollivander se les acabaron las noticias del mundo exterior. No es que Luna no preguntara por su padre o Harry al Señor Peter, pero él parecía saber tan poco de lo que sucedía fuera de esa mansión como ellos. Con el tiempo, Luna dejó de preguntarle porque el Señor Peter parecía sentirse tan mal por no poder responderles que a veces se le humedecían los ojos.

Sólo en dos ocasiones, la rutinaria vida de Luna en el calabozo se había visto alterada por los gritos de una mujer primero, y días después un hombre, que ella nunca llegó a ver. Cuando le preguntó al Señor Ollivander que estaba sucediendo arriba, él se había limitado a responder con voz trémula y afectada que con toda probabilidad estaban torturando a alguien.

Aunque no había duda de que traían a presos a la casa, ninguno había llegado a bajar a los calabozos hasta ese día de principios de Marzo. Luna calculaba que debía de ser mediodía por la posición de la escasa luz solar que entraba por el ventanuco del calabozo, así que estaba mirando a través de los barrotes, esperando a que el Señor Peter apareciera en cualquier momento con algo de comida. El señor Ollivander había logrado dormirse después de pasar la noche entre ataques de tos y Luna lo había tapado con la vieja manta para que no tuviera frío, así que aguardaba en silencio.

Cuando escuchó los primeros ruidos, Luna supo que no se trataban de los pasos del Señor Peter con la bandeja de comida. Se oían gemidos, gruñidos y pasos torpes y apresurados por las escaleras. Lo primero que vio Luna fue a un pequeño duende magullado llegar rodando al pie de las escaleras. Tras él iba Dean, encorvado, con la cara llena de golpes y un hilo de sangre cayendo desde su nariz. El Señor Peter y un hombre corpulento, peludo y salvaje les escoltaban, empujándoles cruelmente para que avanzaran. El Señor Peter se acercó rápidamente a la celda y le gritó a Luna con voz nerviosa que se apartara de la puerta. Ella obedeció rápidamente y se acercó al Señor Ollivander que se había despertado con los ruidos.

-¡A dentro! –rugió el hombre corpulento y sus palabras sonaron más como un aullido feroz que como una voz humana. Acto seguido, entró al duende de una patada y empujó a Dean de modo que se desequilibró y cayó al suelo, a los pies de Luna. El Señor Peter cerró rápidamente la puerta con manos temblorosas y se marchó raudo tras su compañero, con el manojo de llaves tintineando en el cinto que colgaba de su fofa cintura. Ollivander no se movió hasta que sintió la puerta de las bodegas cerrándose bruscamente, pero Luna corrió hacia Dean en cuanto éste tocó el suelo.

-¡Hola, Dean! –exclamó como si se lo hubiera encontrado en un pasillo cualquiera de Hogwarts en lugar de un calabozo mortífago.

-¿Luna? –preguntó él mirándola a través de sus ojos hinchados. Greyback le había golpeando en ambos ojos que se hinchaban y amorataban cada vez más hasta que apenas podía ver, pero la voz alegre y tenue de Luna se coló en sus oídos, evitando que cayera en la inconsciencia de cansancio y el dolor.

-¿Cómo estás? –inquirió ella ayudándole a apoyar la espalda contra la pared.

-Bueno, he estado mejor –replicó Dean y sintió una punzada de dolor en el labio partido al intentar sonreír -¿Y tú, Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me secuestraron cuando iba a coger el Expreso en Navidad –le explicó tranquilamente mientras examinaba al duende para asegurarse de que sólo estaba desmayado. Con un gran esfuerzo lo arrastró a los pies del estupefacto Señor Ollivander y lo cubrió con una punta de la manta.

-Entonces… ¿llevas meses aquí? –inquirió Dean limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el reverso de una mano.

-Sí, casi dos y medio –respondió Luna arrodillándose junto a Dean -¿Y tú?¿Qué has hecho estos meses?

-Logré escapar por la Sala de los Menesteres –dijo él –y después me fui a los bosques del Norte. Encontré a otro hijo de muggles, Ted Tonks y más tarde a un trabajador del Ministerio llamado Dirk –bajo el tono de voz y cerró los ojos hinchados, como rememorando algo triste –y después nos juntamos como Griphook y otro duende.

-¿Y dónde están tus otros compañeros?

-Creo que muertos –repuso Dean con un leve temblor en la voz.

Dean agradeció que Luna no hiciera más preguntas. Ted y Dirk eran buenos hombres y se habían convertido en un gran apoyo para Dean durante esos meses escondidos en los bosques, cambiando constantemente de localización. Hasta le había cogido cierto afecto a Gornuk, a pesar de su mal humor y su desconfianza. Y después de tantas semanas de supervivencia y de esfuerzo, les habían atrapado de la manera más tonta, cuando Dirk pronunció descuidadamente el nombre de Voldemort. Griphook y Dean habían logrado escapar de los Merodeadores en el su primer encuentro, pero después de una noche y unas horas de angustiosa huída, Greyback y tres merodeadores más les habían atrapado. Dean no había preguntado por el resto porque tenía miedo de confirmar sus sospechas, pero al ver que no estaban en el calabozo al que a él y a Griphook les habían llevado, no le quedaba otra que aceptar que todo indicaba que habían muerto.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando sintió el tacto de los fríos y suaves dedos de Luna sobre su cara. Tenía algo húmedo en las manos, que pasaba con delicadeza sobre sus heridas y magulladuras, como si él fuera un objeto muy frágil. Dean apenas fue capaz de abrir una rendija sus párpados para contemplar el rostro concentrado y sereno de Luna. Y con la sensación de que ella estaba cuidando de él, Dean se rindió al cansancio y durmió en paz al fin, por primera vez en muchos meses.

**o0o**

Dean descubrió que sorprendentemente no era tan horrible estar preso en un calabozo congelado y comiendo sobras, aunque sospechaba que eso tenía que ver con la presencia de Luna. Como era habitual, Luna aparentaba no percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraban. No lloraba nunca, ni siquiera parecía triste. No tenía pesadillas y cuando él se despertaba sobresaltado y alterado después de haber soñado por enésima vez con su familia y con Ted, Dirk y Gornuk, Luna le tomaba la mano y le hablaba de alguna de sus criaturas hasta que Dean se dormía.

No es que él estuviera muy interesado en nargles, wrackspurts o hippos pero la voz dulce y soñadora de Luna le tranquilizaba y le daba consuelo. Luna era además incansablemente optimista, totalmente convencida de que Harry estaba ahí fuera, haciendo lo que estaba en su mano para destruir a Voldemort.

-Acabará con él y vendrá a por nosotros.

La inquebrantable fe de Luna en Harry hacía que Dean se sintiera culpable por las escasas ocasiones, sobre todo desde que estaba encerrado en Malfoy Manor, en que dudaba de que su compañero realmente pudiera hacer algo contra Voldemort. Porque el azul límpido de los ojos de Luna, su collar de corchos de cerveza que le recordaba a Las Tres escobas, el olor a pólvora que evocaba sus clases de Encantamientos y la dulzura de su sonrisa como las tardes soleadas juntos al lago, le daban la esperanza de que realmente todo saldría bien.

**o0o**

**Primavera**

_(Plenilunio)_

Shell Cottage, Tinworth

Luna sostenía el **capullo** de una rosa en la mano, cerca del acantilado que estaba a menos de un kilómetro de la casa de Bill y Fleur. El aire olía a lavanda de mar y a agua salada, y también a ese olor fuerte y agradable que emitía Dean. Luna sabía que estaba a sus espaldas mucho antes de haberle olido siquiera. Dean y ella se habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos en las últimas semanas que simplemente sentía su presencia, allí donde estuviera.

-Tenías razón –dijo Dean llanamente.

Luna sonrió con tristeza y se volvió hacia él. El sol se hundía a lo lejos y el cielo lucía todos los tonos de rosa y naranja existentes.

-Harry vino a salvarnos –añadió Dean, aunque Luna ya sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí –musitó ella con tristeza. Luna estaba contenta, contenta por haber salido de Malfoy Manor, por ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione de nuevo y por tener la tranquilidad de que el Señor Ollivander y Griphook mejorarían su deteriorada salud bajo los cuidados de Fleur Delacour. Pero también estaba triste, enormemente triste, porque el pequeño Dobby había muerto para salvarles y sabía que Harry se culpaba por ello.

Sin decir nada, Dean se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Era algo natural, como si entre ellos se hubiera creado esa necesidad de contacto físico. Dean siempre tenía las manos cálidas y templaba las de Luna, ella siempre tenía las manos firmes y tranquilizaba las de él.

Dean se inclinó levemente y le rozó la frente con los labios extendiendo una sensación cálida y agradable bajo la piel de Luna, con el epicentro justo donde él la había tocado.

-Gracias –le dijo Luna, gracias por hacerla sentir mejor. Dean simplemente se encogió de hombros con sencillez. A Luna le gustaba Dean. Le gustaba su llanura, su sencillez y su determinación. Le gustaba que tuviera las manos calientes y que tocara su piel con ellas. Le gustaba el color de sus ojos y el tono oscuro de su piel. También le gustaban los dibujos que hacía en el sucio suelo del calabozo, moviendo el polvo con la punta de uno de los pendientes de rábanos de Luna. Y le gustaba sobre todo la sensación que tenía cuando él estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Me ayudas a recoger lavanda de mar para la tumba de Dobby? –le preguntó Luna. Dean asintió y sacó un tarrito de cristal del bolsillo de su gastado y sucio pantalón.

-Se lo pedí a Fleur –dijo en respuesta a la mirada sorprendida de Luna. Dean no estaba seguro de por qué pero cuando vio a Luna alejarse por el jardín de Fleur y Bill supo que lo necesitarían. Ella le sonrió agradecida y juntos caminaron hacía el acantilado, para buscar flores con que adornar la tumba de Dobby, el elfo libre.

**o0o**

Pocos días después de que el trío dorado abandonara Shell Cotagge, Ollivander y Griphook fueron trasladados a la casa de la tía de Bill, una tal Muriel que había prestado su diadema a Fleur para la boda. Aunque Fleur y Bill eran muy amables con ellos, Dean se sentía incómodo por ser un refugiado en su casa. Apenas los conocía y además estaban recién casados, lo que menos les apetecería sería tener a un par de extraños en su casa. Aunque nunca habló sobre ello con Luna, ella parecía comprender los sentimientos de Dean, así que siempre le invitaba a dar largos paseos con ella fuera de la casa para dejar intimidad a la pareja. Recogían madera para encender la chimenea del salón, podaban las flores de Fleur con las nuevas varitas que Ollivander les había hecho en cuanto se encontró repuesto y ayudaban a Bill a atender su pequeño huerto. Todos los atardeceres caminaban juntos hacia el acantilado, cogidos de la mano, hablando o en silencio.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Dean se dedicaba a escuchar a Luna. Le gustaba su voz dulce y soñadora, hablando sobre criaturas fantásticas que escapaban de la oscuridad que cubría al mundo mágico. Le gustaba su manera de ver siempre el lado positivo de las noticias, incluso de la más lúgubre. Le gustaba la paz que había en sus ojos y su entereza. Le gustaba el contacto de su piel. Y hasta le gustaba que estuviera ligeramente chiflada.

-Creo que Hermione tenía razón –dijo Luna de pronto, una tarde, en lo alto del acantilado.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Dean divertido. No era ninguna novedad que Hermione tuviera razón, pero si lo era que Luna lo aceptara. Posiblemente ella era la única que nunca le daba la razón a Hermione, no por cabezonería, sino porque para Luna las cosas eran _diferentes_.

-Sobre el cuerno de snorkack que mi padre compró como regalo de Navidad. Hermione dijo que era de Erumpent y que explotó. Los cuernos de snorkack se regeneran, pero en la última carta papá me dijo que no lo hizo.

Dean no sabía muy bien qué decir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué diantres era un snorkack, pero era importante para Luna y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

-Lo siento –dijo.

-No te preocupes –Luna le sonrió alegremente –papá me ha dicho que está a punto de conseguir otro, éste verdadero.

-Eso es genial.

-Sí. Podrías venir a verlo cuando volvamos a nuestras casas –le ofreció ella –y tus hermanas también.

Dean sonrió. Le había hablado a Luna sobre sus padres y sus hermanas y ella había insistido en que le contara todo lo que recordara sobre ellas. De hecho, Dean había descubierto que Luna le había enviado una carta a su madre, en la que le decía que no se preocupara por su hijo porque ella y sus pumpikers cuidaban de él.

Aunque toda su familia estaba al corriente de que era mago, conocían muy poco del mundo mágico y ni siquiera Dean sabía qué eran los pumpikers, así que podía imaginarse la cara de su madre al leer la carta. Aunque estaba seguro de que después de eso adoraría a Luna.

-Me encantaría y seguro que a ellas también –respondió Dean sonriendo.

Luna se detuvo y le miró con repentina seriedad, arrugando el ceño de modo que sus ojos parecían más pequeños de lo habitual. Y a Dean le gustaba que fueran grandes, enormes.

-¿Qué ocurre, Luna? –preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Crees que a tus hermanas les gustaré? ¿O pensarán que estoy loca como todo el mundo? –dijo con cierta tristeza en el voz y en el fondo de sus ojos.

Dean sólo la había visto triste una vez. Y no fue en Hogwarts cuando la insultaban, ni tampoco en su encierro en el calabozo. Sólo en el funeral de Dobby. Y que la posibilidad de no gustarle a sus hermanas la entristeciera, hizo que Dean sintiera algo extraño en el pecho. Algo que se parecía bastante a la necesidad de besarla.

-Luna –murmuró colocándose frente a ella y acunándole las mejillas. Su piel oscura contrastaba con el blanco puro de la de Luna –Sería imposible que no les gustaras.

No hubo más palabras. Sólo los saltones ojos de Luna grabados en los Dean, cuando bajó los párpados y le cubrió los labios. Sabían a sal por la proximidad del mar pero eran suaves, tan suaves que Dean le hundió las manos en el pelo para acercarla más.

Luna se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos pero después empujó sus labios contra los de Dean con curiosidad. De pronto se apartó sobresaltada y miró a Dean con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me arde el pie –dijo.

Dean sabía que Luna no era una chica convencional, pero aún así, ninguna de sus extravagancias le había preparado para escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó perplejo.

-¡Es Neville!

Dean frunció el ceño. ¿Neville?¿A cuento de qué venía que hablara de él en ese momento? Iba a decir algo, posiblemente algún comentario malhumorado, pero Luna se agachó y se sacó la bota. La puso bocabajo y un galeón dorado cayó al suelo, entre los hierbajos que moteaban el acantilado.

-¡Harry! –exclamó tomando la moneda dorada que ardía bajo las yemas de sus dedos -¡Harry está en Hogwarts!

-¿Cómo? –repitió Dean, confuso y sintiéndose ligeramente idiota.

-Le pedí a Neville que me avisara con la moneda del ED si Harry regresaba a Hogwarts. ¡Sabía que lo haría!

-¿Dices que Harry está en Hogwarts? –atinó a decir Dean –Pero eso significa…

-Exacto –dijo Luna tomándole la mano, risueña –¡Hogwarts peleará!

**o0o**

**Verano**

_(Cuarto Menguante)_

Ottery St. Catchpole

-Oh, sí, es un cuerno de snorkack –decía Xenophilius orgulloso a su pequeña audiencia –nada de Erumpent, como el que me vendieron en Navidades.

-_Snoca_ –balbuceó la hermana más pequeña de Dean. Ronda tenía sólo tres años y miraba con auténtica adoración al padre de Luna. Aunque era un anciano encantador, Dean sospechaba que la razón de tal devoción tenía que ver con la similitud del pelo de Xenophilius Lovegood a una nube de algodón de azúcar. Sheryl, de siete años, contemplaba extrañada la complicada "diadema" que llevaba el busto de Rowena Ravenclaw y Amanda estaba inmersa en la lectura del último número de _El quisquilloso._

-Snorkack –repitió Xenophilius con gentileza.

-_Scaca_ –barbotó Sheryl con esfuerzo.

-Bueno, bien podemos llamarle cuerno de _Scaca_ en la intimidad, ¿no es cierto? –se rindió el padre de Luna.

Luna sonrió y tomó la mano de Dean para guiarle hacia las escaleras de caracol que daban a su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas, Luna? –preguntó Sheryl corriendo hacia ellos en cuanto se percató de que pretendían irse. No es que a Sheryl no le gustara el Señor Lovegood y sus extraños objetos, pero encontraba más interesante seguir a Luna a todas partes. Era ella la que le había enseñado a pescar Plimpies y la que le había explicado lo que era un Blibbering Hundinger.

-Déjalos solos, Sher –dijo Amanda, la mayor, acercándose a su hermana con expresión de madurez –es hora de que tengan un poco de intimidad.

-¿Es que vais arriba a besuquearos? –preguntó Sheryl mirando a su hermano con recelo, como si considerara un agravio personal la idea de que él se llevara a Luna para besuquearla.

-Es posible –respondió Luna con simpleza –Dean besuquea muy bien –añadió con una sonrisa. Dean se debatía entre el bochorno y la risa al ver la expresión de su hermana Sheryl, que parecía haberse quedado desarmada ante la respuesta de Luna. Amanda soltó una risita entendida, a pesar de tener sólo doce años.

-Ah, vale –murmuró Sheryl ligeramente ofendida, y se fue con el señor Xenophilius que le pedía por favor a Ronda que soltara el cuerno de "_Scaca_" que acaba de coger.

Dean carraspeó, algo incómodo por hablar de sus habilidades labio-linguales ante sus hermanas. Entonces Luna, en absoluto avergonzada, se puso en marcha de nuevo y le guió por unas escaleras de caracol hasta su habitación. Él se detuvo en el último escalón mirando el techo con asombro.

La habitación de Luna estaba pintada de azul y en el techo, como en una fotografía al óleo, estaban los rostros de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Seamus. Aunque no se movían, Dean veía como parpadeaban y respiraban, como si tuvieran vida. Uniéndoles, había una cadena dorada que Dean descubrió, era en realidad la palabra '_Amigos'_ pintada en color oro, uniendo los rostros de los seis jóvenes.

-Luna es… -murmuró y se calló porque no se le ocurrió nada apropiado que decir. Luna le sonrió y después llevó hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Mira –dijo y señaló lo que había justo encima de ellos. En el centro exacto del techo de la habitación, Dean vio su propia cara pintada, sonriéndole. Rodeando su rostro en círculos concéntricos, había otra cadena dorada.

Luna tomó la mano de Dean y él se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

La cadena que rodeaba su rostro no ponía '_Amigos'_.

Ponía '**Amor'**.

* * *

En primer lugar, sé que el titulo es horrible y no tiene gran cosa que ver con la historia, pero la terminé y me encontré con que no sabía qué demonios ponerle de titulo...Así que como las estaciones son cuatro y las fases de la luna también, elegí ese titulo para jugar un poco con el nombre de Luna, y me apañé para relacionar las estaciones con las fases de algún modo... Como veis la historia se compone de cuatro partes, cada una en una estación, en una fase lunar y en un lugar. Como soy un poco paranoica y adoro a Luna, cuando leí DH vi momentos Dean/Luna por todas partes xp y me gustó la pareja que hacían. Es que Luna me parece tan encantadora y adorable que me resulta extraño que no se enamoren todos de ella. Desde entonces me quedé con ganas de escribir un Dean/Luna y esto ha salido. Es algo rarillo, pero me ha encantando escribirlo. He desarrollado la historia a partir de los acontecimientos del séptimo libro, ¿y quién dice que algo así no pudo pasar?

Así que nada, esto ha sido todo. Podéis tirarme fruta podrida, cuernos explosivos de Erumpent o tratar de vetarme en la página por poner ese titulo al fic. A vuestra elección lo dejo, pero decidime algo, ¿si? Gracias de antemano :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.

PD: Va por Sara Fenix Black y Biank Radcliffe, por animarme a escribir sobre la pareja


End file.
